


Blood on my Hands

by smack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mentions of Derek and Cora, Peter was taken to NY, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smack/pseuds/smack
Summary: "We all love you, and want to believe you're doing better, but you're actually crazy."Laura and Derek brought Cora and Peter back to NY with them.
Kudos: 3





	Blood on my Hands

* * *

Peter pushes himself up from the couch as Laura lets herself into the apartment. He's been healing better, now that he accepts her help, but he still shouldn't be doing too much heavy lifting. And, despite his protests, he definitely shouldn't be looking for a separate apartment yet. 

"Now, Laura," He begins, in that calculated, condescending way of his. "You know that getting mad at me is completely ridiculous. Although you're the Alpha," They've been having stilted, resentful, bitter conversations about it for several months. "And I understand your, ah, 'logic', I need my own space." His hands are up in a non-threatening way, which would have been a comfort if their 'Alpha' talks hadn't mostly ended in Peter's angry disappearance. 

"You can't possibly think you'll do better on your own?" Laura's day has been long. Finding out from her little sister that Derek has been helping Peter look at apartments, has not made the day any shorter. "Yes, we have the finances. Yes, you're nearly healed fully. Do I think this means you're fit to be on your own? Absolutely not."

Peter's growls itch at the place in her chest where the pack bonds sit. 

"I am a fully grown adult." This part of the play, Peter acts the wounded uncle. "I am infinitely more capable than you or any of your siblings, even slightly incapacitated. I am not staying here with you children any longer." 

"If I thought for a second that you were just physically weakened, you know I'd be here helping in any way I could, and would be more than happy to get you the hell out of here. We all love you, and want to believe you're doing better, but you're actually crazy." Her words come out more harshly than she'd meant. At Peter's absent look, Laura sighs. "Uncle Peter, you're not ready. You're getting better in your own way, and the whole pack is happy for that. But you're not," She gestured at his face. "well. Der was helping you because he loves you, but he doesn't fully understand what you're going through."

"But you do." Peter said back. His eyes glow that savage blue color and Laura can feel it's just to wind her up. "Alpha Hale. Better than all those she calls betas, better than the uncle who watched her grow. Little Laura, so grown up she can see everything so clearly." his tone is nasty, designed to belittle and hurt her. 

"Mom lived long enough to give me the power, not you. She knew that even if we all survived, you'd be broken in ways Derek and I wouldn't, couldn't dream of." Laura toes off her shoes and stands in the living room carpet, wiggling her feet. "If you honestly think you're ready to be away from us, I won't stop you. You're right. I don't know everything. I don't know if our lives will ever be close to what they once were, I don't know if Derek will ever forgive himself for the fire, I don't know if Cora can keep her anger in check enough to blend in with humanity, even here in New York." Laura sits in the chair, identical to the one her mother had in the office, and rubs her eyes. "I don't know if letting you off by yourself will cause some kind of state of emergency level catastrophe. I just don't know. I do know that being with us, being near the pack, helps keep you together. Just like it helps Cora. Like it helps Derek. And just like it helps me." 

Peter's electric eyes dim and shifts back into his grey human color. "I'm..." he says gesturing at the space between them. Laura nods, knowing she'd wither away before he'd complete his sentence. He gently lowers himself back onto the couch. "With the loss of..." and though his mouth moves in the familiar way, he can't quite speak his wife's name. Can't quite use her in this little act.

"You're right." 

Laura, staring out the window in an attempt to ignore the lies and focus on the truths, snaps her gaze back to him. These words are something she'd never imagined him saying. 

"You've done remarkably well, for your age and for being handed the Alpha power too early." All of Peter's anger seems to have sunk below the surface again, leaving him looking more tired than she'd seen him recently. 

"You want your own space, so I won't notice you investigating the fire, don't you." She says a minute later. Peter winces. It's small and she knows he only did it in concession to her watching him, an act in his endless facade. "I know you think you can just go kill anyone who might possibly be responsible for the fire. I understand that need, to make sure no one who hurt your pack before is alive to do it again. But we aren't murderers, Peter. We can't fall to their level and still claim our humanity." She huffs out a breath. "We are predators, we don't have to be killers." 

Peter's predator eyes are on her, the half-mask of being a bitter, resentful, hurt member of her family fall to the floor and his eyes pierce her soul. "Are you saying we can find the ones who did this to us?" he asks and his voice is an even monotone, eyes purely blank, waiting for her next move. 

"I'm saying that even if we don't kill them, they do need to be found." Her vision sharpens to see the slow excited thrum of Peter's pulse beneath his jaw. "It's time." 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some Super Sketch, Murder Obsessed!Peter. But like, also, I love LOVE me some Super Competent Alpha!Laura. To be paired with Loving Grumpy Cat Face!Derek (accompanied by/engaged to/in love with/begrudgingly besties with a BAMF!Stiles), and Will-kick-your-ass-for-funsies!Cora. 
> 
> This is short. It might be part of a series?? Probs not, bc I'm terrible at keeping up on things. ((Bit of a Flake, Go Figure))  
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know. 
> 
> * I imagine Laura realizing she needs to fix her past in order to move on with her boyfriend. Step One: Keep Crazy Peter from fucking up their family with a Murder charge. They're creatures of the night. Just because the Legal system doesn't believe in them, doesn't mean they can't have a little class. 
> 
> *This end note, which no one will read, is about the same length as the fic...


End file.
